


bird’s eye view of the sun

by mirabilis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabilis/pseuds/mirabilis
Summary: A smile reaches his back gently, and he pauses— there was something missing in his life. There was once a boy who wore the sun like a second skin; who was it?Tobio is twenty-one and can’t remember until he does. And then what will happen?(Or: in which they reunite years later, and Tobio slowly figures out the process of falling in love. The hard way).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 27
Kudos: 177
Collections: Kagehina Big Bang 2020





	bird’s eye view of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s been a while!! This is sort of a project I’ve been working on for a few months and it’s really fun!! I hope you enjoy, its been almost two years since I’ve written kagehina lol... 
> 
> cw: mention of minor character death, fire imagery 
> 
> the usual [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2rpsMtMRRcDaSSS5Yu6WXF?si=kjRxN85CSZ2lOGyQPlSnNg) to listen to while reading

Tobio Kageyama doesn't remember the reason. The reason why he lives for the next day, the next play, the next win that transforms into the victory that sits slanted on his head like an unruly crown fitted for a king. But Tobio isn’t a king—he may have worn the cruel colored cape once during his lifetime, a lifetime he wishes to erase. But it’s impossible to escape from the past. Sometimes, he appeases to the challenge because it calls his name, and it wouldn't be fun if Tobio just gave in. 

Never admitting defeat is the first step to ruling the court, but this is not a guide to being a tyrant. No—-angry, frustrated, and hungry fourteen year old Tobio might’ve licked his lips at the opportunity but as he stands in Kamei Arena, enjoy every moment of the game. It’s peaceful in the solitude of his mind but in reality there are hundreds of people cheering his name, waving signs decorated with their jersey numbers but it’s dead silent inside. 

He has yet to figure out his teammates—especially Ushijima who stands tall next to Hoshiumi—but there’s the swelling, once-in-a-lifetime feeling that grazes his knuckles when he exhales and releases the ball, and he at least knows he enjoys being around them. 

One toss and aim where you please. Aim true and your wish may come true.  Tobio smiles a bit; it's become easier with time. Serving becomes clockwork behind the end line, like a marathon waiting to begin. Never lose your breath, footsteps facing the truth—the truth to aim at victory—and it will deliver as it promises. And they are starstruck: the team is unable to receive the serve, and the crowd goes wild. 

“Nice!” Hoshiumi says, patting his back. 

A clenched fist, and God, he’s excited. He’s found his place at twenty-one as the setter for the Japanese V-League Division 1 team, the Schweiden Adlers. 

A smile reaches his back gently, and he pauses— there was something missing in his life. There was once a boy who wore the sun like a second skin; who was it?

Tobio is twenty-one and can’t remember until he does. And then what will happen?

*

There once was a crow, who, ever since he began to live the early days of dedication and passion, was unable to fly. Tobio immediately thought, what a waste of time if you cannot fight your own battle then why stay at all? He’s in middle school, cares about volleyball, and sets to an empty hand filled with no motivation but distant cracks on the court. He’s debatively—an angry middle schooler, riddled with talent beyond most players his age. Tobio seems to be angry most of the time, and sometimes he doesn’t blame the years that have gone by as he’s grown up. He is passionate about volleyball and his favorite kind of milk. His lack of communication sets a rhythm in middle school, and probably sparked when he met Shouyou Hinata for the last time. 

“Only the winners get to stay on the court. Only the best,” Tobio informs Shouyou, who gives him watery-ish eyes that could pass for dignity. He didn’t particularly mean to break him--maybe his words were too harsh? Would Shouyou collapse under the harshness but instead Shouyou sniffs the clotted snot running his nose and walks away. And soon he leaps into a run as the sun allots on his back, and maybe fourteen-year-old Tobio should chase after him. But why would he chase after a boy he barely knows? Tobio isn’t supposed to remember and cling onto the visages of the opponents he faces, the ones he reigns and crushes easily. 

He will be forgettable, you tell yourself. 

*

The first practice with the Schweiden Adlers is unexpected. When he first was offered a spot on one of the best teams in the region, Tobio was nervous. He thought it was ironic how in the matter of years, his most feared opponents who were relentlessly vying for his loss would only end up being the teammates he relied on the most. But his agent was eager and excited when he accepted, and he felt a bit better.

He sees Ushijima first; it’s been a few years. He appears to be the same as he was in high school, wearing that familiar stoic expression and Tobio is almost hesitant to approach him. “Ushijima-san,” he starts with--what could go wrong if he begins with the simple statement?

Ushijima stands there, and he offers a hand, “Kageyama-kun, it’s been a while hasn’t it?” 

“It has,” Tobio agrees as Ushijima hovers awkwardly. He realizes that they’ve never really conversed properly, aside from a few years ago when they stood at each other’s heels, and Shouyou declared war on Ushijima on the concrete of Shiratorizwa’s parking lot. But that felt like ages ago, and he was only a teenager, foolish enough to blindly trust Shouyou (It was that trust that made him stronger, that allowed himself to open up). 

“Urm, is the gym this way?” Tobio breaks the silence soon after, pointing to the doors partially opened ahead. 

“Did Coach Suzaku ask you to come?” 

“I was offered to play as the setter on the Adlers,” Tobio explains, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Why did he feel so embarrassed? 

Stoic remains on Ushijima’s lips as he lifts an eyebrow a bit when Tobio speaks. “Well then, congratulations—” he dips his head. “Looking forward to working with you.” Then he begins to walk away. 

Tobio sits in his own resolve, maybe being able to breathe a little easier. He finds Coach Sazuku’s office easily, who gives him a firm shake and sits him down. Coach Sazuku gives him the rundown of the contract, nothing he didn’t hear from his agent. The coach seems friendly enough, stroking his goatee one too many times that Tobio can’t help but concentrate on how his facial hair begins to stick up from his chin from rubbing his jaw too many times. 

“Here’s the jersey; it should fit well,” Coach Sazuku finally says, handing him the navy blue and orange shirt as it feels like rubber against his hands. The fabric is surprisingly soft, like the material is meant to be worn by him. 

“Thank you.” Tobio answers, bowing before standing up from his chair. He worries that he’s too stiff as he holds his new jersey in one hand and practice wear in the other. 

After changing, he’s quickly introduced to the rest of the team. He recognizes Hoshiumi immediately as he actually approaches Tobio first, a loud smile almost as devious as his vertical when he jumps and leaps for the stars. “Hey! It’s you!” He slaps Tobio’s back, laughing as he politely smiles. 

“Hoshiumi-san.”

“Lighten up would you? It wouldn’t kill you to smile.” And Hoshiumi leans back, registering Tobio in full view. “You’re still the same person as you were six years ago.” 

Tobio’s brows furrows, bemused, “What do you mean?” 

Hoshiumi smiles tepidly. “Guess you’ll never find out now!” He starts laughing while making his way over to Ushijima, who’s tying his shoelaces.

Romero appears before him, and Tobio feels as though caught in a daydream. He’s been watching Romero play for years, ever since he was young. Sitting there, eyes glued to the screen for hours with his grandfather. He shuts his mouth when Romero sets a hand on his shoulder, his jaw snaps shut. He hadn’t even realized it had opened. “Don’t take him too seriously. He’s practically harmless.” 

Tobio grips his practice shirt and it tugs on his chest. He nods courteously. 

Being on this team is going to take time to adjust to. But that’s okay; he has plenty of it, after all. And what could wrong with being on the Adlers?

He remains twenty-one and is lost in the process. Will there be someone to help him find his way back? 

*

“Hinata?” he asks. Because there, sitting outside a convenience store is Shouyou Hinata, years stronger, years older, and Tobio nearly questions his sanity as he trips over his feet trying to make his way down the street. 

But his eyes weren’t deceiving him. It  _ is  _ Shouyou in front of him, sitting comfortably at one of the tables next to the store. He wears his running gear, similar to Tobio. Long, lean legs crossed in simplicity, just shy of an undercut grazing his soft curls bouncing in the early sun. If he wasn’t so cowardly and he hadn’t seen in over a year since their high school reunion a few months ago when he returned to Japan for a few weeks then maybe he’d be courageous enough to reach out and give it a try. 

He looks mundane, normal, tanner, equally stunning. But Tobio keeps that part to himself and sort of gawks away at seeing his ex-teammate for the first time in a while. It was incredibly torturous of the sun to play jokes on Shouyou’s taunt jaw gazing back the hues of the sky which becomes bluer and brighter as Shouyou grows clearer in his eyes. “Kageyama?” Shouyou is startled as he stands, almost knocking down his bottled juice. And Tobio wants to scuff at his typical clumsiness but it doesn’t feel too appropriate in the moment. 

Shouyou lets a blissful, light laugh release from his throat as his reluctance loosens into joy. “Is it really you Kageyama?” 

Tobio grunts, as Shouyou frowns a bit but doesn't take it seriously and dashes up to him, smiling translucently. It was so clear that if he tried he could see his own reflection appear in front of him. Let the yearning take its final form. But truthfully it hasn’t begun— yet at least. 

“Yeah it’s really me.” And then he strains an eye blindly letting his eyes trace his skin nicely shaken by Brazil’s heat and deadly sun for the past year. “Who the hell did you take me for?”

He shrugs, “had to make sure.” And he smiles, staring up at him eagerly. “Wow you really haven’t changed. Except for that haircut. It's terrible.” 

While Shouyou giggles playfully, Tobio subconsciously tugs on his hair. He was right it was getting too long, from the last time his sister gave him a trim. He brushes it away from his forehead,  _ get a haircut _ . “Don’t be an asshole,” he replies. 

“You definitely haven’t changed Kageyama.” Shouyou cackles, slapping his knee like running into Tobio was the best thing that has ever happened to him. 

“Is that supposed to be an insult?” He shoots back rapidly, and Shouyou continues to laugh that giggle that he might have the ability to seize himself in and let the waters run with his tears. You could find a home maybe even. 

Tobio sees him wiping the mild tears from his eyes, hands in pockets as he shrinks under the sun. Right now would be a good time to catch him, maybe hear the stories of Shouyou’s unanticipated travel to Brazil when he announced his departure in their third year. He can’t say he didn’t feel the barrel of betrayal clicking in his gut when he first heard it from him. But now it didn’t matter, they were adults who have reunited by chance. He bets that Tsukishima already knows that Shouyou already arrived in Japan, dammit. 

This by chance, running in each other while the sun rises with blown out pride as Shouyou laughs more. Maybe it was fate. Tobio doesn’t know any better. “Sit with me, we can catch up!” Shouyou suggests. 

He checks his watch, he didn’t have any time to spare as the empty seat beside Shouyou looks tempting as it called his name and he imagines him and Shouyou spending hours side by side like old friends and not old frenemies who were forced to share the bond of the same court. “I should go, I have practice.” Shouyou seems a bit sad but shakes his head. 

“See you around Kageyama!”

“See you.” 

As he’s walking ten minutes later he stops and realizes that he never got Shouyou’s number. 

*

Tobio recalls the chase. It’s tiring, muscle-aching, when you think about it for long enough that your calves burn at the mere thoughts of memories. Moments where he runs for the sake of running, for the sake of victory. Because he likes the taste victory swiping away at his mouth when he takes a lick and returns for more. There are wins, there are losses and both counterbalance throughout the years. In the beginning, he was victorious, because Shouyou was a stranger to him, just another stranger he had defeated. But then a slight change occurs in the earth shaking rivalry they both uphold. 

There becomes more wins than losses, then ties and more wins. It likes to go in a circle, chasing one’s tail. Shouyou races like Tobio winning is the worst thing in the world, and so he returns the gesture thrice as swift and leaps boundlessly. Sometimes, he has to stop to catch his breath when they run, never truly side by side as equals. But you have to remember, this was only the beginning. If you feel inclined to stay awhile, rivalry can morph into a beautiful creature that slices the wings off of chivalry. 

It’s in their second year, that Shouyou acknowledges the wins and losses. “I’m starting to catch up to you Kageyama, are you scared yet?” he teases. 

Tobio is more out of breath than ever before. He leans against the railing outside of the club room while Shouyou heaves a heavy breath while leaning against the wall across from him. “You’re not even close.” 

Shouyou laughs a brazen chuckle, and Tobio stares at him through sweaty eyes, his legs feeling like a marionette doll being tugged uselessly on string. “Who cares who wins,” he says, and Tobio ignores him, but he continues, “it’s about the memories we share right?”

“Absolutely not.” 

“Absolutely.” and he pauses. “You’re such a sore loser Kageyama!” Cheeks widening in a goofy smile as Tobio wipes his hands on his pants. 

“Am not.” 

But he wasn’t wrong, memories. Those are one thing, but the losses and wins tally together and blend quickly after the chase. There’s a ladder that Tobio climbs, and Shouyou shouts his name as he races to catch up. Then there’s the mountains that Shouyou summon, and Tobio finds himself out of breath attempting to find his way up the steep roads. In the end, there’s one single road, curved or straight it leads him to a dead end where they’re forced to confront each other. 

So, the chase becomes regular; it develops from petty races to a routine Tobio actually enjoys. Well, that’s certainly something he never expected to say, or even allow to run free in his brain. 

*

Tobio Kageyama should maybe stop thinking, or breathing. Or thinking and breathing altogether and if his pondering begins to surround Shouyou. It’s been proved to reach terrible conclusions, no matter how old he is, or how young he once was. He thinks too much, while eating, sleeping or how he’s supposed to be sleeping but instead on his phone hunched with his pillow tilted at an awkward angle to support his neck. Tobio watches previous matches, analyzes, makes a few mental notes and sometimes pauses when he wants to linger too long at the way the court lights truly perform miracles on Shouyou’s smile. 

So, yeah. Tobio is going to stop breathing now. It would be best for everyone. 

*

He’s never been much of a crier. He teared up before when they ran out of his favorite milk in the vending machines, winked away a few tears when he stubbed his door in the doorway. Tobio isn’t terribly emotional, which could be translated as him coming off as heartless which he isn’t. He’s exceptional at failing to express his emotions as clearly as he wishes he could. 

So when his grandfather dies, he isn’t sure how to feel. He cries a little, while his sister tries to force a smile that crumbles. The sudden death affects him, but he’s in middle school and the concept of dying is confusing, immortality never crosses his mind when he thinks of a hundred of why his grandfather shouldn’t have passed away. Selfish? 

Perhaps. 

Tobio Kageyama grieves. He’s the one who cries while Miwa throws an arm over his shoulder and lets him get snot on her dress. Unbridled kindness he thinks, and continues to tear up. When he stares up at the stars later that night after the funeral and quiet murmurs seethe from downstairs as his mother stays awake past midnight. The stars wink and from a gentle outline of his grandfather, “If you get really good... I promise you... somebody who's even better will come along and find you.” The stars say, his grandfather forms a gentle smile and they wink once more before the night sky speaks his language. 

Volleyball becomes enjoyable because of his grandfather. Kazuyo Kageyama encouraged, he laughed, and spent countless hours bending on his knees next to a ten year old Tobio, fixing his passing platform. Or how he taught him to reach for the sky when he set, hands above his hands unlike kind prayer to the court he would conquer in the years to follow. “Are you sure about that?” Tobio doubts. 

The stars, they twinkle even brighter in passing. And Tobio’s chest suddenly feels a bit lighter. “Find that person, and never let them go.” Kazuyo answers. 

You could bathe in the words left to you like a will because that’s what’s best and wise words to keep them like a religion stuck at the roof of your tongue.  _ Never let them go, how can you let something go if you never had them in the first place?  _

Strange, isn’t it now?

*

The second time they meet is of sorts a coincidence, but more of intentional fate running their hands together in misguided fortune. Tobio sees Shouyou first in the midst of the crowds when he’s warming up. At first, he thinks that those midnight walks that gather like rain under a rooftop have begun catching up to his head. Maybe he was hallucinating, but you don’t exactly see a shock of orange curls bouncing up and down in the sea of thousands of people waving their arms around in excitement. Tobio is skeptical, of course he ignores his intuition which is always a terrible idea in the first place. 

It’s until while the referee is checking the other teams line-up and he finally gets a good look at the crowd that he does see him. And it wasn’t his eyes tricking him, or the fact that he’s avoiding the possibility that needs glasses. Shouyou is there, in an oversized, long, black puffer jacket yelling Tobio’s name at the top of his lungs. A mask covers the majority of his face but he sees the swarm of fluffy curls bobbing in between the crowd. God, for a second there was a flush of heat running down his back as Hoshiumi tossed him the ball and he parted ways from the stands. 

There’s that same gaze, halfway between a smirk, and that serious curve that tips the corner of his mouths as Hoshiumi wordlessly instructs Tobio. As he plays, he can feel Shouyou’s eyes training on him as intensely as ever. But pressure has never weighed him down, he’s learned to share the discomfort and fortify it twice fold. His brain refuses to go haywire in the presence of him, which he’s grateful for because Shouyou is distracting even though he rests in the stands for what feels like miles away from the court. 

After their game, a quick win under their belts and Tobio’s built up a decent sweat, he finds Shouyou standing at the edge of the court. Romero signals an encouraging nod, and he bows hastily before jogging behind Shouyou. “Yo, Hinata.” he calls out. 

He swivels, heels bouncing and waves delightfully. They meet halfway, as Tobio wipes the sweat with the towel he was given by the staff earlier offering a scrutinizing stare to Shouyou. He really wants to ask,  _ what in the world he was doing here.  _ But he realizes that, that may be a bit out of the blue and not so kind as Shouyou had given time out his day to visit and watch him. 

And, courtesy of Hoshiumi’s advice, he’s been working on his character. 

“Surprise!” Shouyou says, snuggling into his jacket. Tobio almost wants to cackle and laugh at how small he appeared, head lifting above the collar as he tucks his hands into the pockets. Tobio probably hovered like a giant, or maybe he should give Shouyou some credit for his height. Nope. 

“I saw you in the crowds.” He informs him, as it wasn’t as big of a surprise if Tobio wasn’t able to pinpoint Shouyou in the midst of a crowd, not that it’s something he outwardly tells people. 

Shouyou rolls his eyes, as if it didn’t matter. “The element of surprise is all that matters, don’t be stingy.” and he sticks out his tongue like they’re in high school again, and the sun is an ethereal being laying in the grass beside them as a volleyball lays between them like a heated equator burning all sides of peace. 

“Yeah, sure whatever you say.” but he doesn’t chase him away, and there, marks their first official reunion and there underneath the court light fixtures Shouyou’s eye smiles is full of gentle glory. Laid right there for Tobio,  _ it’s not for you _ he reminds himself. 

He does have a nice smile, that’s something he’s never noticed before. 

*

“So, he came to visit you during our game?” Hoshiumi interatages as soon as Tobio approaches the locker room. 

Ushijima stares deftly to his side, too busy folding his clothes and not offering to help whatsoever. “It’s not a big deal.” he answers, and Hoshiumi barks a heavy laugh before shutting his own locker door. 

There’s a halved snort from him as he says, “oblivious aren’t you?” and Tobio whips his head up. 

“Hoshiumi.” Ushijma warns. 

“Sorry, sorry, though he knew already…” Hoshiumi hides things like a mastermind, but simultaneously a secret is written in scarlet red across his forehead that even Tobio knows that Hoshiumi knows something that he doesn’t know. The locker room is silent, and they return to the natural order of things as the tension eases. Hoshiumi's smile is loud, enthusiastic and all-knowing—maybe too much. 

*

It’s 24-26, third set when they encounter again. A tight game, action-packed, exhilarating like nothing Tobio has experienced in the years he’s played. Well, there was high school, and there’s a set of themes where every enjoyable moment begins with the boy standing, palms against the net in damp concentration. Sweat trickles down his neck, a freckle glistening under Sendai City’s Gymnasium. Familiarity is a slap on the wrist that leaves the veins bursting at the seams connecting every tendon, muscle, and slight vibration when he moves to the rhythm of the court. 

It’s the first game against Shouyou since, since when? Maybe it was the last days counting down to graduation and the sweet sensation of defeat continued to wrangle his mind restlessly and third year Tobio Kageyama remembered that he should really begin to care about his future. Or maybe it was late at dusk, and he passed Shouyou in the gym, a ball pressed to his forehead as he quietly mumbled words he wasn’t able to decipher. 

It’s a pain, having to recall such arduous and tedious memories. 

It’s fun, playing against Shouyou for the second, third time in his life. If you know, then you know the past times. The bones in his body groove along to the patterns, adapt to the game when he’s around Shouyou. And it’s not only Shouyou, he sometimes misses playing with his old teammates, opponents. And the game is competitive, even more than he anticipated which makes the light shining in his eyes dampen the corners of his eyelids even more exciting as he blinks away and he sets. 

They lose. He doesn’t know what to make of it, and honestly isn’t sure he minds too much. He’s overridden with the shake of his shoulders as he gives a shaky stare towards Shouyou, and they’re lining up to shake each other's hands. Bokuto gives him an overjoyous pat on the back from the net, “Let’s do this again sometime.” he says. 

They lose, Tobio isn’t sure what to make of it, there’s a gleeful smile on Hoshiumi’s face, slightly contempt but masked decently enough that as he sits on the bench, towel covering his face in silence, the team doesn’t ask questions. Romero is halfway across the gym conversing with Atsumu, an odd interaction he’d never dreamed of witnessing. He leaves last, once he’s finished filling up his water bottle, and rustling through his sports bag in search of his phone. The atrium is empty except for the lingering few who crowd around in quiet chatter, their manager offers to give him a ride to his apartment. He refuses, and opts to walk but politely declines and stiffly bows. To this day, Tobio isn’t sure if he’s as awkward and antisocial that people make him out to be. That will always remain a mystery he supposes. 

“Hey, Kageyama! Wait up!” 

Oh, that wasn’t a voice he expected as he’s already halfway outside the door and turns around slowly to see Shouyou waving at him at light speed and striding in long steps as fast as his legs could take him. “You’re still here? Hasn’t most of your team left?” Tobio asks. 

Shouyou shrugs, and gives a light smile that is on the tip of the iceberg to becoming a smirk and answers: “Bokuto offered to take the team out for barbeque, but i’ll catch up later.” and then he pauses, taking a short breath of air while tapping at his chin in question, maybe even lost in thought. 

Tobio stands at ease, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his warm-up sweatpants as the fabric tickles his legs as the wind blows in favor of their direction where they currently stand. “You—” he starts. 

But he beats him to it, “I never—” and they both stop their sentences, and outwardly gaze anyway but in front of each other. 

“You go first.” Tobio insists. 

“I never got your number.” Shouyou says, “when he first met, we parted ways before I could ask for your new number.” he explains. 

Tobio snorts, unlocking his phone. “You’re not going to spam me with useless emoticons and text messages right.” 

Shouyou seems a bit proud, maybe smug as the hair whips his hair like a gentle tornado, tucking behind his ears but fitting around his head like a crown. “What’re you gonna do Kageyama, block me?”

They swap numbers, and Tobio covers his mouth to prevent any smiles because the last thing he wants is Shouyou to see him smile and let him be satisfied. “Yeah.” he mumbles. 

And Shouyou looks too happy, as Tobio forces any tempting glances because he can’t seem to keep any promises these days. 

*

“We should take a selfie!” Shouyou suggests.

Tobio is immediately against his spontaneous idea. “No.”

“It’s just one picture, don’t be so lame.” He pouts a little, and so Tobio agrees. See, he’s extremely untrustworthy these days. 

“Smile!” Shouyou yells into his ears, and he almost winces but stops because he’s used to this. Or, he once was. He’s not sure what kind of face he makes when Shouyou presses the 3-second timer but struggles as flash goes off and a picture is taken. 

Shouyou makes a happy noise, as he looks through his gallery in preparation to probably take another photo. “You blinked!” he hisses a weak laugh, collapsing on his knees as Tobio frowns and reaches for the phone. He’s aware and been informed of his lack of photogenic abilities when presented in front of a camera, but he couldn’t have looked that terrible. 

Oh god, he looked terrible. “What the hell? You better not send it to anyone!” Tobio swears and Shouyou shortly laughs, a grin stretching through the grass that surrounds them and maybe he could be swarmed in that kind of free-for-all laughter. 

“No way, this picture is too good to be true.” Shouyou snickers, and it’s like they’re sixteen again, bickering in the team dressing room for hours. The feeling swelled like a balloon, ready to pop at any given moment. One last poke and Tobio will finally rupture. 

He stands there, helpless as Shouyou giggles and wheezing through his laughs and having the time of his life as if they weren’t adults on two opposite teams. It’s nice, he thinks for a second and the next he wonders; how long will it last? 

*

Tobio is settling into his bed, scrolling through his social media feed with a towel wrapped around his neck from escaping water droplets wetting the back of his shirt as he relaxed into the pillow. It’s quite nice, the air conditioning in his apartment has finally been fixed, only because Hoshiumi somehow convinced Hirugami to convince the landlord of their apartment building to fix it. Despite the fact that Hirugami is one of the few people on the team who decided not to live in their shared apartment complex. 

He’s about to settle down for the rest of the night, his back aching and he shuffles to the kitchen to acquire an ice pack and returns to sit at the foot of his bed. It squeaks, the wooden headboard rubbing against the gray walls and he feels a bit of distaste lingering at the bottom of his mouth. It’s been almost a month since he’s been part of the team, he’s adjusted more to a different group of people then he ever did when he was in high school. It’s funny, because in high school despite the rigorous months of team bonding and wins that made the frown loosen from his lips and he actually attempted to get to know the members of his team—he was just a teenager. Now he’s an adult, an adult with responsibilities. 

Tobio decides to give one last scroll through his instagram when he gets a notification that irks his attention from the bottom of the screen. He’s been tagged in a photo, normally he’s tagged in thousands of photos throughout the day often by other team members which he doesn’t mind honestly. It’s nice, to continue to fit in, not like the fit of a glove but like a misfitted puzzle piece meeting in the middle of the other pieces. And there, the newest photo he’s been tagged in pops up. It was Shouyou, who he never gave his username handle to, but then again it’s not that hard to search up his name on the internet and he wasn’t terribly creative when making his account. 

**Shouyou Hinata @ninjashouyou**

Ur never gonna guess who I ran into today!!! Good game today ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ @tobiokageyamaoffical

_ [image description: the sun is setting slightly against their backs as they both face the front of Kamei Arena Sendai. Shouyou’s smile is cheeky, and laughter glistens in his eyes. Meanwhile, Tobio is holding a pitiful peace sign, a serious gaze staring at the camera.] _

5:45 pm・3 hours ago

1.3k Likes・456 Comments 

The photo came out nicely, the sun touseling their backs longingly and burning a welding fire at the curling tips that surround Shouyou’s head, a crown perching peacefully. He’s not sure what to do with this though, he rarely comments, or even likes his own teams post, his knowledge in handling technology and Hoshiumi would gladly eat up Tobio’s struggles with social media. So he forwards the post to Ushjima, because that’s the next best person on his mind this late at night. 

**Tobio Kageyama** _ ・two minutes ago _

[attached link] 

**Ushijima Wakatoshi** _ ・thirty seconds ago _

Kageyama-kun? What’s the link?

**Tobio Kageyama** _ ・one minute ago _

Hinata tagged me in a post, did u see it? 

  
  


**Ushijima Wakatoshi** _ ・five seconds ago _

Yes, Kourai sent the photo first. Is there something wrong with the photo?

  
  


**Tobio Kageyama** _ ・ten seconds ago _

Not really??? Itś just…. 

We took a selfie…  
  


**Ushijima Wakatoshi** _ ・twelve seconds ago _

_ [typing]  _

Should I be concerned? You never take selfies?

**Tobio Kageyama** _ ・one minute ago _

For him, maybe I might….. 

[delete?]

*

There was a time in history that settled the turbulence within Shouyou. Tobio believes it was later in his second year, when he remembered that the third years would be graduating. Even to this day, Tobio asks himself what changed; maybe it was when he watched Shouyou turn seventeen and grow up. Or when they lost to a worthy rival, Date Tech, and there wasn’t a hint of remorse or regret in his bones when he left the court too early during the Miyagi Prefecture Interhigh Qualifier,. 

Ah, yes, that’s a considerable possibility. Or maybe it could’ve been when Shouyou was standing back from the rest of the team, waving their last goodbyes at graduation while Tobio thought  _ I could’ve done better, I could’ve saved the last team.  _ But the train of thought loses its way and purpose because he forces the guilt away and focuses on the laughter and tears running from their faces, but it’s mostly Shouyou. 

Tobio thought he would have wiped away his tears but that would be out of reach and unusual. After all the uncalculated losses and miraculous wins, Tobio though his whole life is made of irony, that volleyball could be a game of chance and Shouyou Hinata wasn’t an enemy.  _ Enemy.  _ He bit on the world with the slip and tug of a rope and two sides of a coin push the tether that ties the two of them together. 

He ducked away from Shouyou’s eyes that glimmered as he shouts away the tears and gleefully smiled, and sended Tobio into a gentle orbit of wallowing resolution. Will he ever know peace?

*

“Good job, everyone! Now go get some rest!” Romero announces with a quick clap of his hands. Tobio’s back was starting to hurt as he ducks down to reach for his water bottle near the benches where his gear stood at the foot. He had a good practice, it was only four in the afternoon, and the sun was shining brighter in the past week; it leaves the windows lighten to its full potential, so it almost felt as if he was sitting on the beach, salty air tousling his hair playfully. 

He sits in the middle of the court floor a few minutes before they’ll start cleaning up, so he enjoys himself and lets the sun tickle the underside of his jaw while regaining his breath. He finds his phone in the midst of his gear to find an unexpected text from Shouyou. They’ve been on and off texting the past week, but it’s inconsistent as they’re schedules and practices seem to be in total opposite of each other.   
  


**Shouyou Hinata** _ ・one hour ago _

Hiya!!! I know we haven’t rlly had time to catch up since our game..sooooo u wanna meet up later?

Tobio has to read the message twice. Once when he first opened his messages, and twice because his comprehension sucked when the sunlight blurred his screen. And he also wanted to make sure that the message was real. 

**Tobio Kageyama** _ ・three seconds ago _

Sorry, i was in practice, do you still wanna meet up?

**Shouyou Hinata** _ ・one second ago _

My bad!!! Sure!!! There’s a new cafe Atsumu-san recommended, does that work for you?

  
  


**Tobio Kageyama** _ ・thirty seconds ago _

Send the address and I’ll meet you there. 

**Shouyou Hinata** _ ・two minutes ago _

_ [address] _

_ ( ᐛ )و _

“What’s that sigh for?” Hoshiumi asks, approaching him from behind and he duleann over over Tobio’s shouTobio io doesn’t jump back, or accidentally throw, though he is startled. 

“Hinata asked to meet up.” 

Two white brows squirm in delighted surprise, as Hoshiumi says, “Oh yeah? What’d you say?” 

“I said yes,” Tobio answers, and Hoshiumi throws his head back enthusiastically. 

“Did you now? So it’s a date?” He says his last words loud, loud enough for Ushijima to join them on the court and for Romero to peek his head out of the locker room in curiosity. 

Tobio gawks at Hoshiumi and his brazen announcement, embarrassed. “Hoshiumi-san!” he lowers his voice a bit. 

Ushijima looms over the two of them wearing the same stoic expression as ever-- only a slight quirk of an eyebrow to indicate any interest. “Are you talking about Shouyou-kun? Since both Kourai and you both sent me the selfie yesterday.”

Hoshiumi swats at Ushijima’s arm playfully. “Don’t expose me like that Wakatoshi-kun.” 

“My apologies,” he replies, genuinely sorry for exposing Hoshiumi, who cackles and pats Ushijima’s back in solidarity. 

“Make sure to tell Hinata that I said hello! And that we’ll win next time,” Hoshiumi tells Tobio as he’s packing up his belongings. Tobio wants to point out the obvious, that he could very well tell Shouyou that himself, but he nods curtly and says:

“Sure.” 

*

The cafe is not far away from the gymnasium that the Adlers rent out for practices, which is surprisingly thoughtful of Shouyou, and Tobio rejects the idea that it wasn’t a coincidence. He spots Shouyou at the window seat, facing away from the direction Tobio is walking, and sipping away at a drink while curled nimbly into the chair. Strands tumbling restlessly over his forehead as he stares at a menu on the table in front of him. Tobio jogs the rest of the way up the street, his sports bag slapping against his thigh. As he approaches the entrance, he slows down. 

He’s not sure if he’s sweating by the time he opens the door to the cafe.Shouyou is sitting mid-center near the back. Tobio almost takes two steps at a time (he doesn’t trip and make a complete fool out of himself) to reach him. He throws his bag into the empty seat beside him, and finally takes a deep breath. “Sorry, am I late?” he asks.

Shouyou blinks back in surprise, he probably didn’t notice him until now. and his eyes stretch into a generous eye smile. “Kageyama, you’re right on time.” He takes a peek at Tobio’s bag before he adds, “So you really were in practice?” 

Tobio snorts, opening up the menu that’s been slid towards him. “Of course I was; why would I lie to you?” he scowls at Shouyou's dubious suspicion. 

“There is one way you could prove your unwavering loyalty to me.” 

“Oh yeah, how?”

“Let’s share a strawberry cake! Atsumu-san specifically recommended this on the menu and even Omi-san approved of it. And if he of all people said it was good, then it’s good!” He happily flips through the menu, shoving an eager finger on the page. 

_ Miya Atsumu this, Miya Atsumu that,  _ Tobio notes. There isn’t jealousy that twines the roots of his ribcage, puncturing his heart bit by bit. Of course, Shouyou would speak about him, they’re teammates. So why, why does he feel that way? 

“Let’s do it.” he confirms, and Shouyou bobs his head in excitement while he calls a waiter to take their order. Shouyou tugs on the end of his sweater, the yellow seeping well against his skin that gently glows thanks to the full window seat he had chosen. Infectious, he thinks and continues to think as the waiter leaves with their order. 

Tobio breaks the silence, a first time for everything. Unfortunately, so does Shouyou and they interrupt each other. Tobio rubs a sheepish hand to the back of his neck, suddenly feeling awkward as Shouyou’s eyes shine bright-no, they glimmer in anticipation for his next words. 

“How was Brazil?” Tobio suppresses the urge to throw himself out the window right then and there. Out of all questions he could’ve come up with, he asked the most cliche. He’s certain that Shouyou’s been asked, and answered, the question several times by now, but Shouyou seems to not have minded whatsoever. 

“Brazil,” he begins, resting his cheek lazily on the palm of his hand. Staring outwardly to the streets, the sunny pavement raising heat waves in the distance and the roads busy with light afternoon traffic. “It’s different from Japan. The people, the volleyball. It wasn’t a bad kind of different.” 

“Did you have fun?” 

Shouyou laughs, it’s clear as daylight and rings in Tobio’s ear like a well-rounded melody. “Why, would if I say I didn’t ? Will you say it’s because I missed you?” he jokes. 

Thank god their dessert arrives when Tobio wrinkles his nose at Shouyou, and answers: “Shut up.” It comes out mumbled, not the way he wanted, and Shouyou giggles gleefully in return. 

He’s about to stab his fork into the cake when Shouyou slaps his hand away lightly. “No touching until I get a picture!” 

Tobio’s hungry, but let’s himself Shouyou pull out his phone and proceed to take a hundred pictures from a million different angles of the cake until he’s satisfied and says, “Let’s eat!” 

Finally ,  he takes a small bite into the front of the cake while Shouyou attacks the back. Tobio hums immediately as the creamy, sweet taste hits the roof of his tongue. It’s delicious, and he almost feels guilty for the resentment that rumbled in his bones minutes ago. 

“How is it?” Shouyou asks him around a full mouth stuffed with strawberries and cream. Tobio moves on instinct, which he regrets as he grabs the napkin nearby to wipe away the excess cream off of his face that lingers as Shouyou licks his lips. 

“It’s good,” he replies, before freezing as Shouyou eyes him weirdly. Tobio retracts his hand quickly, setting down the napkin before occupying the once napkin holding hand to take a massive bite of cake.

Shouyou finally snaps awake out of whatever hypnotic silence that kept him quiet, and smiles again at Tobio as he begins to speak again. Filling his ears with soft chatter, Tobio continues to listen, but it’s hard to keep his eyes away from the freckles scattered at his collarbone that peak from the collar of his sweater. 

Tobio frantically looks away; Shouyou doesn’t seem to notice as Tobio tries to remember how to breathe. 

*

According to Shouyou, he’s living in the hotel three blocks away from Kamei Arena. So, he offers to walk him from the cafe once they pay the bill. That argument lasts for a solid five minutes over who would pay. 

(“I’m the one who invited you, I should be the one to pay.” Shouyou points out. 

Tobio sighs, his hand itching .r the checkbook. “It’s not a big deal, gimme the bill. It’s the least thing I can do.” Shouyou grins, hand resting on his cheek while he gazes longingly at Tobio in admiration. 

“So charitable of you, Tobio Kageyama.” he says, and Tobio’s grip loosens in surprise. Shouyou lets out a victorious fist in the air. 

And so, with the use of cheating, Shouyou pays.)

Now, they walk side by side along the streets that lead to Shouyou’s hotel. It’s gotten colder, and he notices the shiver that runs down Shouyou’s back few seconds later and a gust of wind blows past them. “You should’ve worn more layers.” Tobio chides. 

Shouyou shudders, before looking up; “I’ll be alright; it’s not far anyway.” His lips form into a smirk. “Why? Are you planning on giving me your jacket like a gentleman?”

He has two options: offer him his jacket, which means Shouyou wins twice in a row—or give some clapped retort that will lead him into a falling hole of embarrassment. And he does have an extra jacket inside his bag, so giving Shouyou the one he’s currently wearing wouldn’t be a problem. He turns to Shouyou, cocking his head questionably. “Is that how it’s supposed to go? I give you my jacket, and you never return it?” 

Shouyou hits his shoulder. don’t be rude, I’ve always returned your things after borrowing them.” 

“Mhmm, sure.” Tobio stops, but in his he’s given up. The weather begins to decline as they continue walking, and the sun is starting to set slower than the steps Tobio takes. “Take it.” He says, shrugging off his Adlers warm-up sweatshirt from his shoulder and tossing it at Shouyou’s chest. 

“Thanks!” 

After that, the rest of the walk goes by fast, and, before he can register it, they’ve arrived at Shouyou door. An awkward settles over them. Shouyou pulls out his keycard from the wallet in his back pocket. Tobio shifts side to side, and he starts with: “I had fun.” 

Shouyou pokes his tongue out in concentration, staring at Tobio for a good second, maybe grasping his words in disbelief. “D,d you now, Kageyama? I’m glad; it’s been a while since we’ve hung out. We should meet up sometimes again, of course, if it’s okay with you.” The last of his words are spoken soft and shyly, like he had to muster them with courage. 

“I’d like that.” Tobio’s answer hangs in the air. 

Shouyou’s wide smile could rival, no, it does rival the sun and the stars, and if he keeps staring, then Tobio thinks he could swim in those eyes forever. But instead, they break eye contact as Shouyou gives one more wave and his hotel door unlocks and the door shuts. It leaves Tobio in the dust, the aftermath of war sparking through his lungs Shouyou’s smile, maybe his laugh, in a synchronized swim gathering from the bottom of the sea. 

What does he do now?

*

Practice the next day goes by ,lowly, which surprises Tobio as he warms up his serve, as he sets his teammates and receives an encouraging thumbs up from Sokolov, their middle blocker, after successfully pulling off a play they’ve been working on the past few practices. Or when he accidentally misses his serve by landslide, yet Ushijima attempts to pass it anyway and it shanks off his arms. The serve didn’t feel right. As a whole, nothing felt right and that’s the worst part because in volleyball to him, everything felt right when he played. 

He can feel Hoshiumi gazing at him from across the court, and he wonders if he’s done something wrong. Or maybe he’s getting anxious; the tossing and turning from staying up last night did no, hel,, and he’s been feeling cranky the past few hours for some unknown reason. Tobio continues the rest of practice without messing up another serve; he learns easy,,smoo,h, without any bumps in the roads as his reach grows closer and closer the higher he climbs. 

After practice, he feels tired and so he crashes on his couch for the rest of the evening and flips through channels that are on cable. He gets a text, which startles him as his phone chimes loudly against his chest and he scrambles to pick it up. Was it Shouyou? Since when has he been this eager to get a text message from him? 

**Kei Tsukishimai** _ ・two seconds ago _

Kageyama. 

**Tobio Kageyama** _ ・three seconds ago _

Yes??? 

**Kei Tsukishima** _ ・one second ago _

You’ve been talking to Hinata lately right?

**Tobio Kageyama** _ ・five seconds ago _

I have. Is there something wrong with that? 

**Kei Tsukishima** _ ・one minute ago _

You haven’t thought to yourself why you’ve been talking to him so much these days?

You really are your worst enemy. 

_ [read] _

**Tobio Kageyama** _ ・twenty seconds ago _

What’s that supposed to mean….. 

_ [read]  _

Don’t leave me on read, jerk. 

**Kei Tsukishima** _ ・two minutes ago _

Sometimes, I wonder how in the world Hinata puts up with you. 

*

Tobio hears his phone buzz off around ten o’clock. By now, it’s dark and his apartment is lit dimly as he sits up to answer the call. He was worried that it was Tsukishima again, off bothering him with ridiculous riddles and mind games. But it’s not, to his surprise it’s Shouyou and his fingers race to hit the answer button. “Hello?” 

Shouyou sounds almost out of breath as he answers. “Kageyama! Look out your window!” Tobio flies off the couch to pull back his curtains to find Shouyou waving outside the apartment courtyard, holding a volleyball in one hand and his phone in the other. “Come play volleyball with me!”

There weren’t exactly restrictions to how late the courtyard was open, but if he was found tossing a volleyball back and forth in the dark, he’d surely get in trouble with the other tenants. “It’s ten at night. What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Come down! I won’t take no for an answer.” Shouyou hangs up. He hates the choices he’s constantly left with and scorns Shouyou inside his head for being the main contender to those choices. The weather was more humid than before, so keeps on his t-shirt and grabs his keys from the dish near his door. Luckily, it’s only three flights down the stairs that he nearly leaps after carefully shutting his door and locking it. 

He finds Shouyou from where he first spotted him at his window, tossing the ball around before he jogs a bit to meet Tobio halfway. “I know you wouldn’t say no.” 

And if I had?” he challenges, but Shouyou cuts off a bit too short, as they begin to pass to each other. 

“But you didn’t.” Shouyou confirms. The grass grazes his ankles when he moves around the courtyard. 

The memories, oh yes. Passing back and forth in the middle of an empty playground after dark trying to adjust to each other when they were nothing more than new teammates, forced to become allies in their first years. Shouyou’s clumsy technique, Tobio scolding him after shanking the ball a multitude of times; every time Shouyou would run after the ball in determination and a slight heed of admiration dug into the heels of Tobio’s feet as they restarted.  


Persistence, he remembers. That’s what carried Shouyou when his wings could not provide him the support to fly. 

Passing turns into Tobio setting, and it’s a peaceful repetition, relaxing as the wind breezes through his t-shirt and a gust of hot air tickles his back legs when he bends low to receive Shouyou’s pass. “It’s been a while since we’ve done this.” Shouyou says wistly. 

“Feeling nostalgic?” Tobio asks, like there’s a shrine built on top of a temple that resembles a sliver of hope compressing inside of him. Shouyou sets the ball back; it slides into his hands with ease and Tobio almost stops to admire his hands. Years ago Shouyoucouldn’t even make those moves, much less pass. Tobio was the one on the sideline, watching development grow on his shoulders throughout highschool. 

“Just a little.” 

Tobio lets the dark navigate him, the courtyard lit up by the surrounding lamp posts as it subtly deepens the grooves against Shouyou’s jaw, his cheekbones sculpted by the sun’s forger. And he cracks an impulsive smile, unable to contain the way the air makes him feel as if he’s in the clouds, or how he’s enjoying passing with Shouyou like old times. 

Fun is carved into the past, present, and future—the three moments that guide you into paradise. Heaven is hell’s incarnate, and Tobio is on fire, burning to the ground with no sight of Shouyou able to put out the fire welding in his body. 

And there’s nothing he can do now. 

*

Tobio isn’t sure why resentment was the first emotion he gave Shouyou when they met for the first time, the second time, and as many times as they faced each other. Maybe it came too naturally, like he was willingly looking for something to despise, and Shouyou was simply a will of natural direction pointed in spite. Middle school was a year he would like to erase, but it’s impossible, so he remembers. 

  
He tries to wish upon change, and when it never came he focuses on the future. Shouyou, a spark of fire that no longer leaves blemishes on the skin he walks along—pressing deeper bruises into Tobio when he speaks, when he laughs or sticks his tongue out as he tries to remember the past. Or when he waves his hands around like an enigma in it’s finest forms of excitement, almost ready to burst. Wish upon happiness, and may a small package wrapped in red, cutthroat ribbon arrive at your doorstep. 

Open it, see what’s inside. 

And so awaits your destiny. 

*

Hoshiumi approaches him first. He’s sweating, sitting alone on the wooden benches in the middle of the locker room, attempting to catch his breath. Practice wasn’t as light as he anticipated and his muscles ached as he tried to stretch him out to give more comfort to the rest of his body. “Hey, Kageyama.” 

“Hey,” he replies, and Hoshiumi reaches out to hand him his water bottle which he takes gratefully and adds a sincere, “thanks.” 

He’s waved off by Hoshiumi who shrugs his shoulders. By now, the locker room is completely empty and his ‘thanks’ hangs empty in the air. “How’s Shouyou doing?” Tobio is caught off guard, and he chokes around the rim of the bottle. 

Wiping his mouth, he says, “Good, I haven’t talked to him in a few days.” 

Hoshiumi nods, moving away from Tobio as he opens up his locker leaving his back facing him. “You should tell Shouyou.” Luckily, he wasn’t in the middle of inhaling half of his water when he heard Hoshiumi’s words and he froze up. 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about Hoshuimi-san,” he answers politely. 

Hoshiumi inhales something along the lines of a snort and a chuckle as he says, “Sure you do, you’re just being obliviou on purpose and that’s the worst part.”

Tobio wants nothing more than to pack his things quickly and crawl out of the locker room. He should do it, but he also wants to hear what Hoshiumi has to say. It’s unexpected to see him as quiet and serious off the court or not acting coy and bashful. “What should I do then?” His voice drops down to a whisper, his words catching to the bottom of his throat. 

There’s honesty in Hohiumi’s answer, and he modestly gives another shrug of his shoulders.  _ I’ll tell you, but don’t take my words to heart _ , is the body language Tobio notices. “What’s the risk of just telling him?” He pats Tobio’s back. “It’s just volleyball, a game of risks.” 

“I never took you to be the genuine type.” Tobio is genuine when he says this. 

Hoshiumi laughs, gawking a bit at Tobio’s statement. “Neither did I. Aren’t we all full of surprises?” 

*

  
  


Throughout the game, Tobio concentrates. He’s playing with his whole heart on the table and it’s enjoyable. More fun than last time they played the Black Jackals. Maybe it’s because now that they’ve been opponents once, he’s able to trace every player on the court with the back of his hand. He’s intuitive to his emotions, remaining calm and reserved. He can see Hoshiumi as calm, and concentrated as he always is on the court. Ushjima has been powering through their dense wall nearly every time. Tobio feels an elated exhilaration rumble in his stomach as he calls out Hiragumi’s name for a quick set. 

Atsumu joins Shouyou for a double block, but Hiragmi is faster, and he hits it against the edge of Shouyou’s palm and bounces into the crowd. Cheers explode, and Tobio gives a high five as Hiragumi’s “nice toss,” becomes mingled with the noise. 

“Let’s win this set!” Tobio claps, and Hoshiumi follows proudly. 

He can feel a lingering sense of eyes pressing against his back from the other side of the court. And he sees Shouyou, relaxed and loose, sweat dripping down his cheek in one graceful movement. Tobio thinks he looks beautiful, and not because it’s adrenaline kicking into his bones or the crowd hypes him up. Somehow, despite being on opposite sides, he can feel the connection between , m, and it hesitantly scorching his hands. The same hands that set, that one day will return to Shouyou dutifully. They meet each other’s eyes and he feels lightheaded, brilliance burning and raging and he knows. He knows, and Shouyou’s overwhelming aura whispers gently in his 

Even with the silence, Tobio knows. 

  
  


*

Italy looks ethereal early in the morning. Even though Tobio despises having to wake at this time, it’s the only time he’s able to fully catch Shouyou before he sleeps. His studio apartment overlooks the  Cathedral of Santa Maria del Fiore, its structure rounding the morning sun that hides behind the shadows of the building. The view from his balcony is wonderful, and he often sends Shouyou photos when he’s bored, sitting in a chair drinking his coffee while watching the sun rise. And sometimes, he video calls him, and they chat lightly while witnessing the sky fall apart in cracked embers of orange and purple that streaks across the sky. 

But now, he watches the streets from above, the night twinkling, and Milan’s warm weather plays with the nape of his neck. The silver ring on Tobio’s hand as he presses the phone against his cheek while Shouyou sks. It’s soothing, hearing his voice after a long day. And he gets lost in the ring, Shouyou’s voice, the way Italy winks at Tobio.

“What are you thinking about?” Shouyou asks softly, gentle as a feather, and Tobio almost feels the faint curl of his hand reaching for his chin, guiding him to meet his eyes. 

“You.” He can hear Shouyou’s chuckle from the other side of the line. Almost embarrassed by Tobio’s straightward honesty. 

“What, are you hopelessly in love with me?” Shouyou jokes, and he feels suspended in mid-ai as he rests his elbows on the balcony, imaging Shouyou leaning against his shoulder and bashfully smiling. Tobio feels at peace, like he could take over the world, and Shouyou would be right there beside him. 

And so he answers truthfully, aware of how he can hear Shouyou’s smile from  9,678 kilometers away. Distance doesn’t matter. And Tobio smiles, he smiles like he’s standing on top of the world, and Shouyou is holding his hand. Just the way he imagines it. 

“Yes.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve reached the end, I thank you!! Over the course of a few months I’ve had the joy of working w two other people my beta [Anna](https://mobile.twitter.com/rinpanna) who’s the biggest help with my writing and [Yam](https://mobile.twitter.com/oretsuu) pls check out their part, it’s absolutely breathtaking and it’s been a pleasure being paired up with yam. 
> 
> In all honesty, it’s been a bumpy journey writing this, it’s been a quite a while since I’ve written kagheina, even more in a more serious then 14 year old me could ever handle. Kageyama is such a complex and wonderful character to explore and I rlly wanted to do him justice. This fic really just started w the manifestation of ‘a post-adlers vs bj match fic, and a look into their lives post time skip. But soon it grew into a love letter bc they were my first ship in the fandom. I wanted to explore not only Tobio, but the alders and the dynamics they shared as its v different then writing hinata-centric fics surrounding the bj’s dynamics. 
> 
> I had fun! And I hope you enjoyed this fic, and if you did comments and kudos are deeply appreciated to keep me going through the rest of the year. Anyway, this will be my last fic of 2020.. how crazy... see you y’all next year!!
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/atsuhinass__)


End file.
